NarutoLove
by xDarkxKewkiex
Summary: "Naruto..You're just a boy" "SHUT UP ALREADY! FUCK!" "Babe..What's wrong with you?" "I'M SICK OF EVERYONE TREATING ME LIKE I'M A BABY!" "Naruto..You're much younger than I.." I sighed. I can't believe that I, Sasuke Uchiha, was letting Naruto get to me... Hes 16.. I'm 19.


_"Naruto.. You're just a boy" "SHUT UP ALREADY! FUCK!" "Babe..What's wrong with you?" "I'M SICK OF EVERYONE TREATING ME LIKE I'M A BABY!" "Naruto.. You're not a baby..But you're much younger than I.."_ I sighed.. I can't believe that I, Sasuke Uchiha was letting Naruto get to me.. I loved him so much..But hes 16.. I'm 19.. I could get in trouble.. But it would so be worth it.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Brothers with Itachi Uchiha. It SUCKS.. He thinks he rules me. WTF? I'm 19.. I'm not a fucking baby you know? Anyways, My boyfriend is Naruto Uzumaki.. He's blonde haired,6'0",and bright blue eyed. His hair is naturally spiked in the back and its so fun to hold on to *wink* if you know what I mean. Oh god his mouth is like heaven.. So he's 16.. Is it that bad? I'm only 3 years older.. . I love him..He loves me.. And I'm even thinking about proposing tonight.. We've been together since I was 17.. I understand everyone treats him like hes still a baby but to me, Hes MY baby. So I got the ring.. I'm going to propose to my babe C: *checks in mirror to see how he looks* Alright...

**Sasuke POV:_ Omg Omg Omg.. I have his roses and his ring.. I'm walking up the driveway..OMG theres his door. Breathe Sasuke._ _Breathe.._** **NormalPov:***Knock knock* "Hello?" "Baby..It's Sasuke.." Naruto opened it and stared at Sasuke. "H-Happy 3 year anniversary Naruto." Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes handing Naruto the roses and smiling. "S-Sa-Sasuke they're beautiful" Naruto started crying. "That's only half your present" Sasuke got on one knee as he said that. He pulled out the box and opened it, looking straight into Naruto's crying eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki, I think it's time I say this.. Will you marry me?" Naruto was in shock and started crying harder. "YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Sasuke kissed him so hard and didn't let go of his perfect fiance. "I love you so much Naruto" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's neck. Naruto pulled him into the house and they were making out until Naruto felt the bed against his legs. "Mmm Sasuke c; It's time I give you, YOUR present" Sasuke bit Naruto's lip.. "Give it to me."

Naruto fell back against his bed and flipped so he was on top and he practically ripped Sasuke's shirt off and was sucking on his perk nipples. "Mmm Naruto." He was unbuttoning Sasuke's pants as he tongued Sasuke's nipples. Naruto noticed that his boyfriend had no boxers on so his member shot right up once he got his pants off. With his boyfriend being only 6 inches taller than he,Sasuke's dick was 10 1/2 inches. Naruto licked the tip and started sucking on it gently and engulfed all of it in his mouth and had to use to his hand to cover the rest. "Oh my god Naruto!" Naruto smiled against his cock and pulled him out of his mouth. "W-why'd you st-" Naruto shoved his fingers into Sasuke's mouth cutting him off. Sasuke knew what was going on and Naruto took them out shoving them in his ass. "mmmm" Sasuke softly moaned. Naruto flipped his loved over and removed his own clothing, whispering in his ear,"Get ready." He shoved his dick into Sasuke's ass and pounded it. Sasuke and him moaned. Naruto sat on his ass and made Sasuke ride his dick. "N-n-naruto.. I'm gunna come!" "Oh hell no your not! You're gunna come in my ass!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off and made out with him, while their boners were touching each other and still rock hard. "Sasuke. Don't prep me. Just pound." He looked his lover and batted his eyelashes. "Alright. Only because you're so damn cute babe." Sasuke shoved his 10 1/2 dick into Naruto's little ass and pounded making Naruto come all over the bed. "God you're so tight still..but it feels..sooo good." Naruto continued jacking himself off until Sasuke came in him. Sasuke kept pounding and kissing and moaning. "Oh god." The bed was hitting the wall. Man they were going at it. "Naruto.I'm coming!" Naruto had already came twice. "It's about time Sasuke!" Sasuke moaned out loud as his cum filled Naruto's ass. They laid back on the bed covered in sweat and cum with Sasuke still in Naruto's ass. "That was a lovely anniversary babe." Sasuke kissed Naruto and he kissed back with a lot of passion. "Anything for my fiance" 3

The END! haha sorry if its not the best. cant rem. how to do chapters. i fail xD lolol hope you guys enjoyed it C;


End file.
